That Hurt
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: Jacob and Rosalie have a little trouble with each other


**Venom attack.**

Edward-

"Rosalie stop!" I shouted again and again. Then in her mind I heard _bite him end his miserable life._ I shouted at the top of my voice "Emmett grab her, she's about bite him" In half a second Emmett was grabbing Rosalie I was pushing her away, but before we could grab her she had a tooth on his arm, when Emmett pulled her away that had made a scar in Jacob's left arm. Jacob's violent tremors abruptly stopped, and then he fell on the floor.

Jacob-

Something stabbed my arm, my shaking stopped the heat from my body escaped then it was black. Voices kept saying "Jacob, Jacob can you hear me? Get Carlisle; tell him it's an emergency, Jacob been bitten by our venom!" I have been what?! What happened in that fight, Edward suddenly shrieked "she going to bite him, grab her" Then like I said stabbing, coldness, then black. Eventually I heard Carlisle enter.

Bella-

After Carlisle entered the room, he checked Jacob's pulse and looked worried. Carlisle rushed Jacob up stairs and on the hospital bed, within not even two minutes, Jacob had a IV in his hand, heart monitor on, morphine in his other hand, oxygen mask across his face, and a tube in his nose going around his head. When I unfroze after 5 minutes, Edward was yanking me upstairs, when we got there Carlisle was hovering over Jacob's body looking worried, all he kept checking was the heart monitor. He obviously was shocked to see us there, by the way he gasped then explained "His heart is slowing, slowing so bad I think the venom has spread. So I need you two to keep pressure on the cut, keep it bleeding, and get all the venom out! I need to speak with Rosalie, find out what happened." I and Edward took turns squeezing out the blood, after 20minutes we had a problem because if anyone tried to check there could be more venom going in then out. We all had the same idea at the same time, if Renesmee tried the blood she knew what venom tasted like, but she wasn't venomous. We asked her we all knew she would do anything to help. She tried some and explained "half I would say tasted of venom, half of normal" So we carried on and then it was completed, and then the cut healed, but Jacob didn't wake up. 1 week later Carlisle was watching Jacob, he called Edward and I straight away. When we got up there Jacob was stirring awake. Then suddenly the heart monitor stopped beeping, Edward was doing compressions, give an extra mouthful of air now and then. Carlisle simply said "Move your hands" Then he had electric paddles and was electric shocking Jacob, we worked over him for 30 minutes until his heart was beating again. Unfortunately I realised that Renesmee was watching for all the time, the whole half an hour. Frozen on the spot like I was! How could I let my own daughter watch that, remember it! We waited another week and a half. Then finally he woke up, and with his heart the way it was. We still worried, he didn't.

Jacob-

After all the voices I heard in my head I knew I had been unconscious for 2 and a half weeks when I woke up. As soon as I realised where I was, I yanked that stupid oxygen mask off, the tube taken off my head, the IV, morphine got pulled out my hand. I thought I had got all of these, than I ripped off the suckers on my chest. I was about to get up, when about 10 seconds before I heard "Jacob's awake, and ripping off the medical equipment." Carlisle and Edward came in the next second, persuaded me to lie back down. Before I could argue, they had strapped the heart monitor back onto me. Carlisle whispered "Jacob you died a week and a half ago for half an hour, your heart is still to a normal humans heart rate. We need to be monitor you closely I'm sorry." Carlisle quickly asked so many questions like "Jacob do you feel dizzy, disoriented? Are you tired? Does your head hurt? Is the blackness completely gone? Do you know what the date is? What day is it? Do you feel sick? Do you have a headache?" I answered all these with no I'm fine. My pack came in a couple of hours later and spent the whole night with me, they talked about how they had spent 2 and half weeks, every night sleeping on routines watching over me. Renesme showed me what it was like to see me dead and trying to be revived, I was horrified. After a couple of days my heart returned back to normal werewolf rate. But wouldn't let me be my wolf-self again for 5 days. When I did, they all showed me the nights they spent watching me. Rosalie apologised for nearly ending me for life, and killing me for a while. I explained that I was just coming to see Renesmee and then Rosalie just started attacking me. When I did eventually turn into a wolf, they were showing me the whole two and a half weeks of unconsciousness, the nights they stayed, and all the conversations about what could happen. After that it all went back to normal.

By Jessica Louise Barrett.

*Please note all the characters are from Twilight books but this story is not, made up by me. It is like this because I recently read all of the books. All the characters are vampires, Jacob is a werewolf and Renesme is half vampire and half human.*


End file.
